elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 1.10.0
World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.10.0 Patch trailer New High-Level Armor Sets! Adventurers of Azeroth can now quest to upgrade their previous Rare-quality Dungeon set to a new, higher-quality set, including epic gear! These tasks include all-new boss encounters, so prepare your finest group of dungeon-delvers and prepare for a challenge! Click here to see the new armor and their stats. Weather! Weather has been introduced in the following areas around Azeroth: :* Elwynn Forest :* Tirisfal Glades :* Dun Morogh :* Darkshore :* Alterac Mountains :* Stranglethorn Vale :* Feralas :* Un'Goro Crater :* Tanaris :* Winterspring :* Ahn'Qiraj We will be adding more weather to the world as time progresses; this is simply the beginning! High-Level Instance Changes Along with the new Armor Sets, the high-level 5-10 man dungeons have received some changes regarding loot. Many items have been improved in quality and use. In addition, several epic items, such as Headmaster's Charge and the Runeblade of Baron Rivendare, have had their drop rates significantly increased. In order to preserve the challenge of these dungeons, they have had their instance caps lowered. Stratholme, Scholomance, and Blackrock Depths now allow a maximum of five players inside, and Blackrock Spire allows a maximum of ten. Quest Experience for Gold at Level 60 Previously, quest experience was wasted if one completed a quest at level 60. In this patch, any quests done at maximum level will have their experience reward converted to a healthy amount of gold, thus adding additional incentive to completing those quests in your log once you hit 60. New Final Destination Flight Paths! If you're making several jumps to get to your destination, you will now be able to choose that flight path from your initial Flight Master. The costs will remain the same, but you no longer need to manually click on each path. The UI has also been improved significantly. Details General * All spells/abilities that remove existing effects (e.g. Dispel Magic, Cleanse, Remove Curse etc...) will now verify that there is an effect that can be removed before casting. * You will no longer lose your current target when affected by a crowd control spell (e.g. Fear, Polymorph etc...). * Various tooltips updated. * Pets no longer modify your reputation if you kill them. * You no longer teleport to your flight destination when hit by snowballs. * Passive damage effects like Oil of Immolation will cause creatures to attack when they are hit. * Turning off the At-War flag will no longer stop neutral guards from attacking you. * Trying to spoof item links will disconnect you. * Fixed error message when attempting to start melee combat while unable to attack. * Channelled spells are cancelled when a rogue vanishes. * Channelled spells are cancelled when you zone. * Damage over time spells are no longer affected by changes in equipment after the cast. * You are no longer kept in combat while on auto-attack at long range. * Area effect spells and abilities will no longer consider totems as valid targets. * Charm spells on charmed creatures are no longer available to the players that charm them. * Fixed a bug which could cause lava flows to be improperly rendered or invisible. * Traps can now be detected in the same way stealthed units can be detected. * Stealth and Invisibility effects will now be canceled at the beginning of an action (spellcast, ability use etc...), rather than at the completion of the action. * Reputation will no longer be gained if a pet kills a monster without aid. * Added support for widescreen video resolutions. PvP & Battlegrounds * Alterac Valley ** Flavor items from player loot in Alterac Valley will now stack and can be sold for a small value. These are items like Documents from Boomstick Imports, Worn Running Shoes, etc. ** Players in Alterac Valley will no longer drop Darkspear Troll Mojo, Dwarf Spines, Forsaken Hearts, Human Bone Chips, Orc Teeth, etc. and the quests have been removed for these items. Instead when a player is slain in Alterac Valley, any enemies that were in that player's threat list will gain 1 point of reputation with either the Frostwolf or Stormpike factions. ** Frostwolf and Stormpike faction will now be gained by killing players of the opposite faction. Reputation will no longer be split up among the entire raid group. ** Tower Banners in Alterac Valley can no longer be used through walls. ** Korrak the Bloodrager and his band of trolls have packed up their bags and left Alterac Valley for greener pastures. * Arathi Basin ** The Horde can no longer bypass the gate before the match officially begins. * The reputation gain in Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin has been significantly increased. * Several Civilian NPCs that would assist the guards in attacking players no longer do so. Druids * Healing Touch - Mana cost on all ranks reduced approximately 9%. * Ravage - Can no longer be dodged, parried, or blocked. * Cure Poison - Can no longer be cast while in Moonkin form. * Gift of the Wild - Range and area of effect increased. * Rip - Is now properly considered a Bleed effect. * All shapeshift forms can now use equipped items. * Nature's Swiftness - Now makes Rebirth and Soothe Animal spells instant cast. * Bear Form and Dire Bear Form - It is no longer possible at very low health to die when shifting out of these forms. * Pounce - This ability will no longer apply its bleed effect when the attack misses or is dodged. * Some creature Mana Drain spells were previously able to mana drain druids in forms that do not display mana. That has been fixed. * Previously, shifting into an animal form granted a one-second immunity to roots and snares. That has been changed to dispelling roots and snares. * A new level 52 druid quest that takes place in Un'Goro crater has been added. Hunters * Multi-Shot - This ability now has its attack power normalized the same as melee instant attacks. This means that the attack power contribution from all ranged weapons will be the same, no matter what their speed. All weapons will contribute attack power as if they were 2.8 speed. Weapons slower than 2.8 speed will do slightly less damage than previously; weapons faster than 2.8 speed will do slightly more damage. * Aimed Shot - This ability now has its attack power normalized the same as melee instant attacks. This means that the attack power contribution from all ranged weapons will be the same, no matter what their speed. All weapons will contribute attack power as if they were 2.8 speed. Weapons slower than 2.8 speed will do slightly less damage than previously; weapons faster than 2.8 speed will do slightly more damage. * Improved Aspect of the Hawk - The buff from this talent has had its duration increased from 8 seconds to 12 seconds. Note that the haste it provides does not begin until the second shot after the triggering shot. This change is to compensate for that delay. * Hunter's Mark - This spell no longer triggers procs on the spell caster. This was being abused to land debuffs without getting on the creature's hate list. * Claw and Bite - Pets using these abilities will now generate the correct amount of threat. Only ranks 7 and 8 of claw were generating the correct amount previously. * Bestial Wrath - No longer generates threat for the Hunter. * New high-level boars now exist in the Eastern Plaguelands and have a new rank 6 version of the pet ability: Charge. * The special turtle ability Shell Shield has been improved to no longer root or pacify the turtle, but instead apply a 30% melee slow for the duration of the effect. Cooldown has been improved from 5 minutes to 3 minutes. * Freezing Traps are now affected by diminishing returns. * Pet Frenzy - This effect will now trigger off any kind of critical hit by the pet. * Fixed problem where a tamed pet would be lost if the hunter died as the tame completed. * Distract no longer rotates hunters who have feigned death. * Hunter traps now use the same rules as stealth rather than being invisible. Detect Trap has been changed to reflect this. Mages * Improved Frost Ward - This ability now functions properly again. * Improved Fire Ward - This ability now functions properly again. * Detect Magic - This spell no longer triggers procs on the spell caster. This was being abused to land debuffs without getting on the creature's hate list. * Ignite - This talent will now only trigger off fire damage generated by mage spells. In addition, when a fire spell is reflected back at the caster, the caster will now correctly receive the Ignite damage. * Arcane Brilliance - Range and area of effect increased. * Impact - When a fire spell is reflected back at the caster, the caster will now correctly receive the Impact effect. Paladins * Blessing of Light - Different ranks of this spell were stacking without causing additional effect. It was never intended for them to be able to stack, so they can no longer stack. * Judgement of Justice - This judgement will now always hit. * Righteous Fury - Righteous Fury will now always generate the correct amount of additional threat on all holy damage. There were some abilities, such as Retribution Aura, where this did not work correctly. * Holy Shock - This ability now works with Divine Favor and Illumination. * Holy Shield - Mana cost reduced approximately 15%. The effect now has a small bonus coefficient from spell damage items and effects. * Eye for an Eye - This talent can now trigger while you are mounted. * Blessing of Sacrifice - This Blessing can no longer be used to prevent the death of a target that is supposed to die for a spell effect (e.g.: Sacrifice, Demonic Sacrifice, Divine Intervention, Ritual of Doom). * Seal of Command - Will now be able to proc when the Paladin is silenced. * Improved Seal of Righteousness - Tooltip updated to reflect actual functionality. This talent increases Seal of Righteousness and Judgement of Righteousness by 3-15%. * Lay on Hands - Range increased. * Divine Intervention - Range increased. * Holy Shield - Tooltip updated to reflect that damage caused by Holy Shield causes 20% additional threat. This has been active since 1.9, but was undocumented. * All Greater Blessings now have increased range. * Holy Shock - Mana cost reduced. * Most creatures that were previously immune to Scorpid Sting are now also immune to the Paladin Talent Vindication. * Fixed problem where occasionally repeated casts of Consecration will not deal damage. * If a paladin avoids damage with Divine Shield, Eye for an Eye will not react. * Fixed stacking of paladin auras so they overlap, but only the best aura in a given category is in effect. Priests * Due to significant talent changes, Priests will have all talent points refunded and can be respent. Training costs for all talent spell replacements have been significantly reduced. * All racial priest spell replacements have had their training costs reduced. * Prayer of Fortitude - Range and area of effect increased. * Holy Fire - Is now available to all priests, starting at level 20. * Mind Soothe - Is now instant cast. * Shadowform - Now reduces all physical damage taken (melee and ranged), as the tooltip suggests. * Feedback (Human) - Redesigned. The priest surrounds himself with anti-magic energy. Any successful spell cast against the priest will burn mana from the attacker and cause Shadow damage. * Elune's Grace (Night Elf) - Now also increases chance to dodge. Ranged damage reduction increased, duration decreased, mana cost decreased, now has a cooldown. * Shadowguard (Troll) - Is now instant cast. Updated tooltip to reflect that damage caused by Shadowguard causes no threat. This was previously the case, but was undocumented. * Inner Fire - Redesigned. Now increases armor by a significant amount but has 20 charges. Each melee or ranged damage hit will remove a charge. Lasts 10 minutes, mana cost increased. * Desperate Prayer (Dwarf/Human) - Cooldown reduced. * Touch of Weakness (Undead) - Now a 10 min. buff on the caster that is triggered when they are struck in melee. The effect is otherwise the same. Mana cost decreased substantially. * Hex of Weakness (Troll) - Now also applies a -20% healing modifier in addition to its normal effect. The healing debuff does not stack with the warrior's Mortal Strike ability, although the damage penalty now stacks with either Touch of Weakness or Curse of Weakness. Mana cost decreased substantially. * Starshards (Night Elf) - This spell now works like Curse of Agony, with lower initial damage which increases as the duration continues. Mana cost dropped approximately 30% on all ranks. Ranks 1 and 2 increased to 6 second duration. Damage increased approximately 17%. * Lesser Heal - Mana cost dropped approximately 9%. * Heal - Ranks 2, 3, and 4, cast time reduced to 3 seconds. Rank 1 mana cost dropped approximately 9%. Rank 2, 3, and 4 the healing amount has been reduced to generate the same amount of healing per cast time as before the cast time was reduced. Rank 2, 3, and 4, the mana cost was reduced to cost approximately 9% less mana per point of healing generated. The net effect on all ranks is that the healing per mana is 10% higher, the cast time is limited to 3 seconds, and the healing per second is unchanged. Note that spells with less than 3.5 second cast time will not receive the full bonus from plus healing items. * Greater Heal - Cast time reduced to 3 seconds. Healing and Mana cost reduced so that the healing per second is unchanged, but the healing per mana is increased approximately 10%. Note that spells with less than 3.5 second cast time will not receive the full bonus from plus healing items. * Vampiric Embrace - Damage resisted by the target will no longer be counted as damage caused for the purposes of the healing from this ability. * Power Word: Shield - This spell will now get a small bonus from items and effects which increase your healing. * Holy Nova - Self cooldown on this spell removed. Mana cost increased. * Devouring Plague - No longer keeps players in combat for its duration. Rogues * Slice and Dice - This ability can no longer be blocked, dodged, or parried, and cannot miss. If you attempt to use this ability when your target is dead, you will now receive an error message instead of displaying the spell animations. * Sap - Lightning Shield will no longer break Stealth when the Sap is resisted. * Remorseless Attacks - This ability will no longer trigger off killing creatures that do not award experience, or players that do not award honor. * Distract - This ability will no longer trigger a Shaman's Lightning Shield (which caused the Rogue to lose stealth). * Blade Flurry - The additional attacks generated by this ability will now properly take into account the armor of the second target. * Blind - Now considered a ranged attack. It can no longer be dodged or parried. * Creatures will no longer get one hit on a rogue before cheap shot takes effect. Shaman * Lightning Shield - Bonfires and other environmental damage sources will no longer consume charges of the Lightning Shield. Warsong Gulch power-ups will also no longer consume the charges. * Grounding Totem - This totem will no longer absorb the procs from: Frostguard, Annihilator, Bludgeon of the Grinning Dog, The Chief's Enforcer, The Judge's Gavel, Hammer of the Titans, Blackblade of Shahram, and Bonereaver's Edge. Tooltip updated to be more clear. * Flurry - Your haste will now last only the intended next 3 swings. * Healing Wave - Mana cost on all ranks reduced approximately 9%. * Shaman can now use equipped items while in Ghost Wolf form. * Shaman will no longer stop falling when they use a Sentry Totem. Warlocks * Curse of Agony - The damage over time component of this curse will now only trigger periodic triggerable procs. * Shadowburn - The debuff which produces the soul shard upon death is now visble to the player and has a 5 sec duration. The Warlock will no longer sometimes receive two soul shards upon the victim's death. Targets which do not grant experience or honor will no longer produce shards. * Rain of Fire - This ability will correctly trigger Pyroclasm again. * Master Demonologist - Pets that were crowd controlled at the moment of summon prevented you from receiving the buff from this talent. That has been fixed. * Curse of Doom - This curse can no longer be cast on players who are under the control of a creature. * Shadowburn - This spell will no longer apply its debuff to the creature when the spell is resisted. Targets which do not grant experience or honor will no longer produce shards. * Curse of Weakness - Mana cost decreased substantially. * Curse of Recklessness - Mana cost decreased. * Creatures immune to fear are now also properly immune to the fear effect of Death Coil. * Suffering (Voidwalker) - Radius increased, tooltip updated. * Death Coil - The horrify component no longer affects undead creatures (they've seen it all before.) * Siphon Life - No longer keeps players in combat for its duration. * Improved Shadow Bolt - When a fire spell is reflected back at the caster, the caster will now correctly receive the Shadow Vulnerability effect. Warriors * Execute - This ability will now work with Sweeping Strikes again. If the second victim is below 20% health, they will be hit with the full Execute amount. If the second victim is not below 20% health, they will be hit with normal melee swing damage. * Whirlwind - When this ability is used with Sweeping Strikes, it will burn only one charge of Sweeping Strikes and will generate only one additional attack. * Flurry - Ranks 1 through 4 of this talent will now activate correctly again. * Retaliation - This ability will now function correctly at full melee range. * Intimidating Shout - The cowering in fear effect will no longer be applied when the target resists this shout. In addition, this shout will now affect a maximum of 5 targets. * Flurry - Your haste will now last only the intended next 3 swings. * Sweeping Strikes - The additional attacks generated by this ability will now properly take into account the armor of the second target. Items * Relics have been introduced to the game. These are class specific items for Druids, Paladins, and Shaman which can be equipped in the ranged slot. Currently there are a handful for each class which can be found scattered throughout Blackrock Depths, Blackrock Spire, Dire Maul, Scholomance, Stratholme, and The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. We hope that you enjoy the first round of available relics and we will continue to add more in future patches. * Many items in Blackrock Depths, Stratholme, Scholomance, and Blackrock Spire have been re-evaluated and adjusted to make them more appealing. In addition several new items have been added to all of these instances. * The following item sets have had their set bonuses adjusted: Valor, Magister's, Lightforge, Shadowcraft, Dreadmist, Devout, Wildheart, Beaststalker, and Elements. * The locations of some of the waist, wrist, and hand slot pieces of the dungeon armor sets have been moved from their old creatures, including the Lightforge Gauntlets and the Magister's Boots. Additional creature types can also drop many of the previously difficult to obtain armor pieces. * All of the hand slot items in the dungeon armor sets are now bind on equip. The Belt of Valor is also now bind on equip. * Death's Head Vestment and Wolfrunner Shoes now have stats more appropriate for cloth wearers. * The value of Health per 5 seconds items was re-evaluated and has been changed to be the same as Mana per 5 items. As a result most items that restore Health per 5 seconds will see an increase in effectiveness. * Biznicks 247x127 Accurascope now only affects ranged attacks, and Elemental Sharpening Stones no longer will affect ranged weaponry. The schematic for the Accurascope will now drop once again in the Molten Core. * Item use can no longer trigger the effect on the Five Thunders set or the Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon trinket. * The On Use ability on the Blade of Eternal Darkness has been changed to an On Equip triggered effect with a chance to occur on any damage spell. * The Netherwind Regalia Set's instant cast spell bonus will no longer be consumed if the mage is not facing his or her target. In addition, the instant cast bonus will not be consumed if Presence of Mind is active; only Presence of Mind's effect will be consumed. * The Lightning Shield bonus on the Ten Storms set will now work the same way as all other Lightning Shield auras, including increased damage from bonus spell damage effects. * The tooltip on Thunderfury has been clarified to indicate that only the primary target will receive the slowing effect. In addition, the two effects have been broken down into two different debuffs to prevent incorrect information from appearing in the debuff tooltip for secondary targets (previously secondary targets were told they were slowed when they were not actually slowed). * Wrath of Cenarius will now trigger off all damaging spells. * The charges from the Zandalarian Hero Charm will now be consumed by melee and ranged abilities and spells which do non-physical damage. This includes: Hammer of Wrath, Judgement of Righteousness, Seal of Command, Judgement of Command, Volley, and Arcane Shot. The trinket will also now burn charges from each casting of a damage over time spell, heal over time spell, and area aura spells such as Blizzard and Consecration. Only one charge will be burned per area spell cast, rather than multiple charges per target hit as was previously the case. * The Panther Hide Bag from High Priestess Arlokk will no longer take the place of other items. Instead, this item will now sometimes drop in addition to the normal loot. * The following items were found to be more powerful than intended and have been tuned to be more in line with their level: Satyr's Bow, Inventor's Focal Sword, and Scepter of the Unholy. * Green Whelp Armor no longer affects targets above level 50 and the sleep duration was reduced to 10 seconds. * Many Recipes now have different icons. Recipe icons should correspond with the item color; a green-glowing scroll is a green recipe, and a blue-glowing scroll is a blue recipe, for example. As a reminder, white recipes can be purchased from a vendor somewhere in the world, so players should not pay too much for them at the Auction House. * The Phantom Blade's effect will now prevent players from trying to become stealthed or invisible. * The Luffa and Talisman of Ephemeral Power now have sell prices. * The Crystal Force, Crystal Ward, and Oil of Immolation effects now have effect tooltips. * The Royal Sceptre of Vek'lor has the proper spell hit chance instead of melee hit chance. * The damage dealt by Demonic Rune and Dark Rune will no longer be affected by the user's increased spell damage items. * The target of the Demon Forged Breastplate's effect no longer has to be in front of the wearer. * The spell hit effect on the Felheart Robes is now properly listed as an On Equip effect. * The Augural Shroud and Spidertank Oilrag now have stats more appropriate for cloth wearers. * The Skeletal Guardian and Skeletal Berserker now drop loot appropriate to their non-elite status. * Flavor items from the Stratholme postbox are now listed as poor quality. * The Black Diamond and Pristine Black Diamond now stack to 20, the same as other gems. * The tooltip of the Seeping Willow's effect has been reworded for clarity. * The Chromatic Boots and Boots of the Fallen Hero have had their stats adjusted. * The duration of the Fetish of the Sand Reaver's effect has been increased, but the effect lowered. * Many trinkets will now trigger a cooldown equal to the duration of their effects that will prevent simultaneous use of more than one of these trinkets. The Trinkets affected include the Zandalarian Hero Charm, Zandalarian Hero Badge, Zandalarian Hero Medallion, and most all the other Trinkets available from Zul'Gurub, Earthstrike, the Talisman of Ephemeral Power, and the level 50 class quest trinkets such as the Devilsaur Eye. * Rumsey Rum gained from fishing is no longer soulbound. * The Innkeeper in Everlook now sells Winter Kimchi. * The drop rate for Essence of Air has been increased. * The Diablo Stone now has a unique icon. * Fixed typos in the names of Last Month's Mutton and Last Year's Mutton. * The Expose Weakness effect of the Hunter's Dragonstalker set can no longer be resisted as a magical spell. * The Dawn Treaders, Timbermaw Brawlers and Might of the Timbermaw now make sounds when moved in your inventory. * The Zulian Stone Axe has the proper inventory icon again. * Clarified the Hand of Justice and Force of Will tooltips to better describe their functionalities. * The Bonereaver's Edge's triggered effect has been changed. Instead of lowering your victim's armor, it will cause you to ignore a portion of your victim's armor. Its triggering rate was substantially increased as well as the magnitude of the effect. In addition, the item now has 16 stamina. * Players will no longer be stuck in zoomed vision if they zone while using the Ornate Spyglass. * Abyssal Cloth Pants were missing their Spell Critical bonus; this has been corrected. Professions * Players that unlearn Engineering or Leatherworking may now respecialize if they decide to relearn the professions. * Blacksmithing ** The Statues in Ahn'Qiraj now drop chunks of obsidian that can be crafted by blacksmiths in to various types of armor. The Recipes come from both Cenarion Circle vendors as well as drops and other sources. ** The materials required to make the Gloves of the Dawn have been reduced. ** New high level World Drop epic recipes have been added for Hammersmiths, Swordsmiths and Armorsmiths. * Engineering ** The Alarm-o-Bot now pulses its detection every 7 seconds rather than every 30 seconds. ** Fused Wiring now stacks to 5. ** Rocket Clusters now require Solid Blasting Powder and Large Rocket Clusters require Dense Blasting Powder. ** Target Dummies now have a much shorter duration, but have significantly more health. They also have a general 3 minute cooldown on their use. ** The Goblin Mortar's maximum range has been increased from 20 yards to 40 yards. * Tailoring ** Mooncloth Bag recipe only requires a single mooncloth to make. ** Tailors can now make bags with up to 24 slots that can only hold enchanting materials or herbs. The recipes can mostly be found on vendors that sell enchanting materials or on vendors in Silithus. * Enchanting ** A new enchanting recipe that adds +25 Agility to two-handed weapons has been added to the Timbermaw Furbolgs that requires Friendly reputation. ** Enchant Gloves - Healing only requires a single Righteous Orb. * Leatherworking ** Many of the beast bosses in the game will now be skinnable for significantly more leather. ** There is now a fourth item in the Stormshroud Armor set: Stormshroud Gloves. ** The recipe for the Heavy Scorpid Vest is no longer soulbound. ** The is now Bind on Equip. ** Red Dragonscales drop significantly more often off the dragonkin in the Wetlands. ** Golden Mantle of the Dawn no longer requires Righteous Orbs. ** The only requires 6 instead of 12 to make. * Alchemy ** There is now an Elixir of Greater Firepower recipe in the world. The Dark Iron Dwarves of the Searing Gorge hold the secret. Quests * The Hexxer's Head is no longer a requirement for the Collection of Heads quest in Zul'Gurub. * Realms that have Ahn'Qiraj open have access to a new questline at Cenarion Hold. * The Deathly Usher in the Blasted Lands will now transport a whole group up to the Rise of the Defiler as long as one person is on the quest 'You Are Rakh'likh, Demon.' * Fragments for the quest Uncovering the Past in the Wetlands are now easier to find. * Magma Elementals in the Searing Gorge can now drop the Heart of Flame quest item. * Dire Maul library book quests are no longer repeatable. * Drop frequencies for Tactical Task Briefing V and Logistics Task Briefing XI have been improved considerably. These were needed for the Mark of Cenarius and the Mark of Remulos, their drop rates are now comparable to the other task briefings. Raids & Dungeons * The Four Green Dragons will now spawn as originally intended. They should all now spawn at the same time everytime. * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj ** Ayamiss the Hunter now flies down from the air much earlier. ** Lieutenant General Andorov will now offer supplies if kept alive through the battle. ** Certain monsters have had their hitpoints reduced. ** Qiraji Scorpions and Qiraji Scarabs now yield a small amount of experience. * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj ** The Plague effect from Anubisath Defenders and Anubisath Sentinel's is no longer amplified by +damage gear. ** Spawn of Fankriss will now enrage if not dealt with in a timely manner. ** Fixed a bug that was causing Battleguard Sartura's low-health enrage to have very little effect. ** Removed the stacking acid from the Flesh Tentacles in the C'thun encounter. ** Digestive Acid now increases its effect over time during the C'thun encounter. ** Fixed a bug that could allow for the Digestive Acid debuff to be removed. ** Lowered the amount of knockback dealt by Giant Tentacles. ** Tentacles should no longer spawn on players who have just been knocked back by a previous tentacle. * Molten Core ** You no longer charge into the lava when charging Ragnaros. * Dire Maul ** Magister Kalendris has been moved in to the middle of the hall. ** Guard Slip'kik's patrol path has been altered. ** Tendris Warpwood will now call upon any protectors still alive to aid him. * Blackrock Spire ** Some monsters were removed to reduce the time it takes to run the dungeon. ** Mother's Milk off Mother Smolderweb will now only affect players. ** Spire Spiderlings now have fewer hitpoints. * Blackrock Depths ** Lord Roccor is no longer a rare spawn. His patrol path was altered accordingly. ** Pick lock and Seaforium now work on the Shadowforge Gates Mechanism. ** The difficulty of the Lord Incendius and Ambassador Flamelash encounters has been increased. ** Marshal Windsor will now open the door to the supply room during the escort 'Jail Break,' instead of walking through it. * Stratholme ** Some of the undead that invade the Scarlet Bastion after Balnazaar's death have been removed to make exiting faster. ** Added new crates to Stratholme that only hold Stratholme Holy Water. The old crates still exist. * Scholomance ** Skin of Shadow now has a chance to drop from creatures in the Scholomance. * Zul'Farrak ** The summoned zombies will now attack any player in the instance after their grave has been disturbed. User Interface * The Reputation UI has gotten a significant overhaul: ** You can now click on a faction in the reputation pane to get additional details/options. ** You can display one of your reputations on your main display where your experience bar currently displays. If you are not level 60 it displays two thin bars - experience and reputation. ** You can mark any of your factions as "Inactive". These factions will be moved to the bottom of your reputation pane in a callout that is closed by default. * Your experience bar will no longer display when you are level 60. The primary benefit of this relates to the improvements to the Reputation systems. * Shift-R will now reply to the last person that you sent a tell to rather than the last person who sent a tell to you. * Purchasing Bank Slots now has a confirmation dialogue to prevent accidental purchase. * All Set bonuses for a set now display even if you do not have all the required items for that set. The set bonuses that you do not have yet display in gray and also show in parenthesis the number of pieces of the set required for that bonus. * You can now mouseover items in your mailbox and get item mouseover information without opening the mail. * The raid option to "Show Castable Buffs" should now work correctly. * If a /who search brings up few enough names that those names are displayed to the chat interface, those names will be right clickable for invite/whisper purposes. * Fixed a bug that would prevent health and mana display in group or raid from updating properly. * Fixed problem where character specific macros could be overwritten by account-wide macros. * You are no longer able to modify the Blizzard XML and Lua files. * Addons and macros may not call or hook functions that initiate movement. * Addons can no longer use RegisterForSave(). * SpellStopCasting() requires input to work, like spell casting does. * Toggling autocast for pet actions requires input to work, like commanding your pet does. * New API Functions ** frame = CreateFrame("frameType" ,"name" parent) -- Dynamically create a new frame of the specified type ** font = CreateFont("name") -- Dynamically create a font object ** num = GetNumFrames() -- Get the current number of frames created ** nextFrame = EnumerateFrames(currentFrame) -- Get the Frame which follows currentFrame (in internal order, use currentFrame=nil for the first one) ** seterrorhandler(errfunc) -- Sets a new script error handler (a function taking error message as its argument) ** errfunc = geterrorhandler() ** version, buildnum, builddate = GetBuildInfo() ** MouselookStart() ** MouselookStop() ** mouselook = IsMouselooking() * New Object Methods (inherited by all fonts, frames, textures and fontstrings) ** type = Object:GetObjectType() ** isType = Object:IsObjectType("type") * New Font Object ** name = Font:GetName() ** a = Font:GetAlpha() ** Font:SetAlpha(a) ** font = Font:GetFontObject() -- Get the 'parent' of the Font. ** Font:SetFontObject(font or nil) -- Set the 'parent' of the Font. ** Font:CopyFontObject(font) -- Set this Font's attributes to be the same as those of font. ** fontFile, fontHeight, flags = Font:GetFont() ** wasFound = Font:SetFont("fontFile", fontHeight flags) -- Returns 1 if specified font was valid, and nil if it was not (the change will not occur). ** r,g,b,a = Font:GetTextColor() ** Font:SetTextColor(r, g, b a) ** r,g,b,a = Font:GetShadowColor() ** Font:SetShadowColor(r, g, b a) ** x,y = Font:GetShadowOffset() ** Font:SetShadowOffset(x, y) ** Font:SetSpacing(spacing) ** spacing = Font:GetSpacing() ** Font:SetJustifyH("LEFT" or "CENTER" or "RIGHT") ** justifyh = Font:GetJustifyH() ** Font:SetJustifyV("TOP" or "MIDDLE" or "BOTTOM") ** justifyv = Font:GetJustifyV() * New LayoutFrame Methods (inherited by all frames, textures and fontstrings) ** x,y = LayoutFrame:GetCenter() ** x = LayoutFrame:GetLeft() ** x = LayoutFrame:GetRight() ** y = LayoutFrame:GetTop() ** y = LayoutFrame:GetBottom() ** width = LayoutFrame:GetWidth() ** LayoutFrame:SetWidth(width) ** height = LayoutFrame:GetHeight() ** LayoutFrame:SetHeight(height) ** numPoints = LayoutFrame:GetNumPoints() ** "point",relativeObject,"relativePoint",xOfs,yOfs = LayoutFrame:GetPoint(index) ** LayoutFrame:SetPoint("point" LayoutFrame "relativePoint" offsetX, offsetY) ** LayoutFrame:SetAllPoints(LayoutFrame) ** LayoutFrame:ClearAllPoints() * New Texture Methods ** parent = Texture:GetParent() ** Texture:SetParent(parent or "parent") ** layer = Texture:GetDrawLayer() ** Texture:SetDrawLayer("layer") ** blendMode = Texture:GetBlendMode() ** Texture:SetBlendMode("blendMode") -- blendMode is one of "DISABLE", "BLEND", "ALPHAKEY", "ADD", "MOD" ** r,g,b,a = Texture:GetVertexColor() ** isFound = Texture:SetTexture("path") -- Now returns 1 if the path was found, nil if not. * New FontString Methods ** parent = FontString:GetParent() ** FontString:SetParent(parent or "parent") ** layer = FontString:GetDrawLayer() ** FontString:SetDrawLayer("layer") ** font = FontString:GetFontObject() ** FontString:SetFontObject(font or nil) ** fontFile, fontHeight, flags = FontString:GetFont() ** wasFound = FontString:SetFont("fontFile", fontHeight flags) -- Returns 1 if specified font was valid, and nil if it was not (the change will not occur). ** a = FontString:GetAlpha() ** r,g,b,a = FontString:GetTextColor() ** FontString:SetTextColor(r, g, b a) ** r,g,b,a = FontString:GetShadowColor() ** FontString:SetShadowColor(r, g, b a) ** x,y = FontString:GetShadowOffset() ** FontString:SetShadowOffset(x, y) ** spacing = FontString:GetSpacing() ** FontString:SetSpacing(spacing) ** justifyh = Font:GetJustifyH() ** FontString:SetJustifyH("LEFT" or "CENTER" or "RIGHT") ** justfiyv = FontString:GetJustifyV() ** FontString:SetJustifyV("TOP" or "MIDDLE" or "BOTTOM") * New methods for all Frames ** texture = Frame:CreateTexture("name" ,"layer") -- Create a new Texture object as a child of a frame. ** fontstring = Frame:CreateFontString("name" ,"layer") -- Create a new FontString object as a child of a frame. ** numRegions = Frame:GetNumRegions() -- Return the number of regions (Textures/FontStrings) attached to a frame. ** a, b, c, ... = Frame:GetRegions() -- Return the regions attached to a frame. * New methods for MessageFrames, ScrollingMessageFrames, and EditBoxes ** font = Frame:GetFontObject() ** Frame:SetFontObject(font or nil) ** fontFile, fontHeight, flags = Frame:GetFont() ** wasFound = Frame:SetFont("fontFile", fontHeight flags) -- Returns true if specified font was valid, and nil if it was not (the change will not occur). ** r,g,b,a = Frame:GetTextColor() ** Frame:SetTextColor(r, g, b a) ** r,g,b,a = Frame:GetShadowColor() ** Frame:SetShadowColor(r, g, b a) ** x,y = Frame:GetShadowOffset() ** Frame:SetShadowOffset(x, y) ** spacing = Frame:GetSpacing() ** Frame:SetSpacing(spacing) ** justifyh = Font:GetJustifyH() ** Frame:SetJustifyH("LEFT" or "CENTER" or "RIGHT") ** justfiyv = Frame:GetJustifyV() ** Frame:SetJustifyV("TOP" or "MIDDLE" or "BOTTOM") * New SimpleHTML Methods ("header" is "H1" "H2" or "H3") ** font = SimpleHTML:GetFontObject("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetFontObject("header", font or nil) ** fontFile, fontHeight, flags = SimpleHTML:GetFont("header") ** wasFound = SimpleHTML:SetFont("header", "fontFile", fontHeight flags) -- Returns true if specified font was valid, and nil if it was not (the change will not occur). ** r,g,b,a = SimpleHTML:GetTextColor("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetTextColor("header", r, g, b a) ** r,g,b,a = SimpleHTML:GetShadowColor("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetShadowColor("header", r, g, b a) ** x,y = SimpleHTML:GetShadowOffset("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetShadowOffset("header", x, y) ** spacing = SimpleHTML:GetSpacing("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetSpacing("header", spacing) ** justifyh = SimpleHTML:GetJustifyH("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetJustifyH("header", "LEFT" or "CENTER" or "RIGHT") ** justfiyv = SimpleHTML:GetJustifyV("header") ** SimpleHTML:SetJustifyV("header", "TOP" or "MIDDLE" or "BOTTOM") * New Button Methods ** font = Button:GetTextFontObject() ** Button:SetTextFontObject(font or nil) ** font = Button:GetDisabledFontObject() ** Button:SetDisabledFontObject(font or nil) ** font = Button:GetHighlightFontObject() ** Button:SetHighlightFontObject(font or nil) ** Button:SetNormalTexture("texturePath" or TextureObject) -- Added Texture Object option. ** Button:SetPushedTexture("texturePath" or TextureObject) -- Added Texture Object option. ** Button:SetDisabledTexture("texturePath" or TextureObject) -- Added Texture Object option. ** Button:SetHighlightTexture("texturePath" or TextureObject) -- Added Texture Object option. * New Slider Methods ** orientation = Slider:GetOrientation() -- Return slider orientation ** Slider:SetOrientation("orientation") -- Set slider orientation ("HORIZONTAL","VERTICAL") * New StatusBar Methods ** orientation = StatusBar:GetOrientation() -- Return bar orientation ** StatusBar:SetOrientation("orientation") -- Set bar orientation ("HORIZONTAL","VERTICAL") ** filename = StatusBar:GetStatusBarTexture() ** r, g, b, a = StatusBar:GetStatusBarColor() * New ScrollingMessageFrame Methods ** ScrollingMessageFrame:SetFading(isFading) -- Renamed from ScrollingMessageFrame:EnableFading() ** isFading = ScrollingMessageFrame:GetFading() ** duration = ScrollingMessageFrame:GetFadeDuration() -- Get time it takes for lines to fade once they start fading. ** visTime = ScrollingMessageFrame:GetTimeVisible() -- Get time it takes before a line starts fading. * New Minimap Methods ** Minimap:SetMaskTexture("file") -- Set the texture for the minimap mask ** Minimap:SetIconTexture("file") -- Set the texture for the minimap POI icons ** Minimap:SetBlipTexture("file") -- Set the texture for the minimap tracking blips World Environment * New flight paths have been added between: ** Ironforge and Light's Hope Chapel ** Stonetalon Peak and Astranaar ** Talendris Point and Everlook ** Theramore and Talendris Point ** Sepulcher and Tarren Mill * Stable master added to Grom'gol. * Arcane Aberrations will no longer attack hunters who cast Flare nearby. * Incendosaurs in the Searing Gorge should now spawn much faster. * Riding Instructors Velma Warnam and Xar'Ti will now let Tauren know in advance that they cannot be taught to ride Skeletal Mounts and Raptors. Mac * Fixed a bug which could cause the sky to be improperly rendered when the UI overlay was shut off in full screen. * Improved the Mac sound engine to handle "multiple simultaneous buff" events without excessive audible distortion, such as the Warchief's Blessing in Orgrimmar. * Fixed a bug which could cause doodads in the Dwarven District to be incorrectly fogged. * Fixed a bug which could cause terrain to be improperly rendered if "Enable All Shader Effects" was on but "Terrain Highlights" was off. * Fixed a bug which would sometimes cause a selection circle under a character to be drawn as a double image. * Improved smoothness of mouse input for camera turns ("mouselook"). Undocumented changes *Instances: Zul'Gurub **The High Priestess Arlokk fight has now been changed so that panthers will always run out of the pens. As well, any damage done to the panthers results in little or no aggro being created. * The Experience to Gold modifier is 5 gold per 8000 experience earned by the quest. References External links Aug 23rd 2011 at 8:00PM}} pl:Patch 1.10.0 1.10